Atholl-class corvette
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=14 |Total ships cancelled=4 |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= (gundeck) (keel) |Ship beam= |Ship depth in hold= |Ship sail plan=Full-rigged ship |Ship complement=175 |Ship armament=28 guns: *Upper Deck: 20 × 32-pdr carronades *Quarterdeck: 6 x 18-pdr carronades *Forecasle: 2 × 9-pdr guns }} }} , 1853]] The Atholl-class corvettes were a series of fourteen Royal Navy sailing sixth-rate post ships built to an 1817 design by the Surveyors of the Navy. A further four ships ordered to this design were cancelled. Non-standard timber were used in the construction of some; for example, the first pair (Atholl and Niemen) were ordered built of larch and Baltic fir respectively, for comparative evaluation of these materials; the three ships built by the East India Company (Alligator, Termagant and Samarang) were built of teak, and the Nimrod was built of African timber. Ships in class * ** Builder: Woolwich Dockyard ** Ordered: 27 October 1816 ** Laid down: November 1818 ** Launched: 23 November 1820 ** Completed: 9 February 1821 ** Fate: Broken up at Plymouth in 1863. * ** Builder: Woolwich Dockyard ** Ordered: 27 October 1816 ** Laid down: July 1819 ** Launched: 23 November 1820 ** Completed: February 1821 ** Fate: Broken up at Portsmouth in 1828. * ** Builder: Portsmouth Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: January 1819 ** Launched: 7 December 1820 ** Completed: 12 June 1822 ** Fate: Sold in 1832. * ** Builder: Chatham Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: August 1819 ** Launched: 26 March 1822 ** Completed: 8 May 1824 ** Fate: Broken up at Chatham in 1860. * ** Builder: Woolwich Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: April 1820 ** Launched: 7 February 1824 ** Completed: 26 May 1826 ** Fate: Broken up at Chatham in 1860. * ** Builder: Portsmouth Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: December 1820 ** Launched: 14 April 1823 ** Completed: 12 April 1824 ** Fate: Sold in 1852. * ** Builder: Pembroke Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: March 1821 ** Launched: 9 October 1824 ** Completed: 21 December 1825 at Plymouth Dockyard ** Fate: Depot ship 1855. Sold in 1896. * ** Builder: Chatham Dockyard ** Ordered: 30 April 1818 ** Laid down: April 1822 ** Launched: 20 November 1823 ** Completed: 6 November 1825 ** Fate: Sold in 1838. * ** Builder: East India Company, Cochin ** Ordered: 5 June 1819 ** Laid down: November 1819 ** Launched: 29 March 1821 ** Completed: 3 September 1822 at Woolwich Dockyard ** Fate: Depot ship 1841. Sold in 1865. * ** Builder: East India Company, Cochin ** Ordered: 5 June 1819 ** Laid down: March 1820 ** Launched: 15 November 1821 ** Completed: 16 July 1824 at Portsmouth Dockyard ** Fate: Renamed Herald 15 May 1824. Survey ship 1845. Sold in 1862. * ** Builder: East India Company, Cochin ** Ordered: 5 June 1819 ** Laid down: March 1821 ** Launched: 1 January 1822 ** Completed: 7 June 1824 at Portsmouth Dockyard ** Fate: Hulked as guard ship 1847. Sold in 1883. * Andromeda (-) - re-ordered in 1826 as Nimrod (see below) * ** Builder: Pembroke Dockyard ** Ordered: 5 June 1819 ** Laid down: July 1823 ** Launched: 30 August 1825 ** Completed: 3 June 1826 at Plymouth Dockyard ** Fate: Broken up at Portsmouth in 1849. * ** Builder: Chatham Dockyard ** Ordered: 5 June 1819 ** Laid down: December 1823 ** Launched: 28 October 1825 ** Completed: 27 August 1828 ** Fate: Broken up at Chatham in 1860. * Alarm (-) - re-ordered 1828 as Conway-class vessel * Daphne (-) - re-ordered 1826 as a sloop, but cancelled 1832 * Porcupine (-) - re-ordered 1826 as a sloop, but cancelled 1832 * ** Builder: Deptford Dockyard ** Ordered: 9 March 1826 ** Laid down: October 1821 (as Andromeda - see above) ** Launched: 26 August 1828 ** Completed: 11 December 1828 ** Fate: Sold in 1907. References * Rif Winfield & David Lyon, The Sail and Steam Navy List, 1815-1889, Chatham Publishing, London 2004. ISBN 1-86176-032-9. External links Atholl-class corvettes Category:Corvette classes Category:1820s ships